


This house doesn't feel like home

by shootfortherarls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is gone and Zayn doesn't like to see his pictures around the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This house doesn't feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Unsteady by ambassador

Zayn doesn't like to think a lot about Liam, he knows that if he does it leads to a pillow filled with warm sorrowful tears.

It used to be Zayn and Liam. Now it's just Zayn.

He doesn't know what to do because right now living in this house with pictures of Liam' bright smile lighting up the walls, and it's not just on one wall, he's **everywhere**.

Zayn's heart cracks a bit everytime he looks at his fiance. Even if Liam isn't here, he's still Zayn's.

It's no harm to his friends when they find him sitting in a suit and tie on the edge of the bed the couple used to share, staring almost expectantly at the door as if he's waiting for his soon to be husband to come busting through the door talking about how exausting and annoyed he way working in such a busy place.

_"C'mon Z, It's time, everyone's waiting for you"_

" _He's still here with us, I can feel him and I know that's the sappiest shit I've ever said but god damn it I know he's watching over us, especially you_ "

Louis and Niall are trying desperately to get a smile on their friend's face with Harry smiling brightly behind them. It just doesn't work.

Zayn stands up silently but gives a tiny smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes but it's enough to make his friends happy. and as they're leaving to go to Liam's grave, Zayn looks back at the house that him and Liam had many memories in.

 _This house doesn't feel like home_.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and went damn.


End file.
